1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a method of ejecting a fluid.
2. Related Art
A fluid ejecting apparatus is known which includes a head unit having a plurality of nozzles which eject fluids of different colors onto a medium, a movement mechanism which moves the medium relative to the head unit in a predetermined direction, and a controller which controls a nozzle to eject a fluid onto the medium which is moved by the movement mechanism and disposes a plurality of color-overlapped dots in the predetermined direction to form a raster line. For example, a line ink jet printer which is a printing apparatus is a representative example of the fluid ejecting apparatus.
The fluid ejecting apparatus includes: a head unit which includes a first head in which a plurality of first nozzle rows in each of which a nozzle for ejecting a fluid of a first color onto a medium and a nozzle for ejecting a fluid of a second color onto a medium are lined up in a color order wherein the first color is earlier than the second color in a predetermined direction and where the nozzles are lined up in a cross direction crossing the predetermined direction, and a second head which is disposed at a downstream side of the first head in the predetermined direction and in which a plurality of second nozzle rows, in which the two nozzles are lined up in a color order identical to the color order in the predetermined direction, are lined up in the cross direction. In the head unit, the first nozzle row, which is positioned on an end part of one end side of the first head in the cross direction, overlaps the second nozzle row, which is positioned on an end part of the other end side of the second head in the cross direction, in the cross direction, so that a composite nozzle row in which the first nozzle row and the second nozzle row are lined up in the predetermined direction is formed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-255175 is an example of related art.
In the fluid ejecting apparatus having the head unit, a controller controls a nozzle to eject a fluid onto the medium from the nozzles of the first nozzle row and the second nozzle row which belong to the composite nozzle row for each color and disposes a plurality of color-overlapped dots in the predetermined direction to form a raster line.
In this case, an image part configured by the raster line (i.e., an image part formed by a fluid ejected from the composite nozzle row) and an image part configured by a different raster line (i.e., an image part formed by a fluid ejected from a non-composite nozzle row which is not the composite nozzle row) are different in image characteristic, and thus there is a problem in that the image quality deteriorates.